Chocolate
by bullet-to-my-heart-x
Summary: Matt takes Mello's choclate and hides it in Near's room. people discover different things. VERY FUNNY. rated for language. R&R. ONTSHOT


**Ok this is my first story so I hope you like! XD**

It started out as a normal day until matt suddenly burst into Near's room. Near looked up from his puzzle he was doing on his bed.

"Umm… hi?" Near said as he put a puzzle piece down

"Hi" Matt said as he carried in a garbage bag and started looking around the room

"What's in the bag?"

"Mello's chocolate"

"Why did Mello give you his chocolate?"

"He didn't"

"So then why do you have it?"

"Cause I stole it"

"Why…?"

"Cause I then get to watched Mello have a nervous break down, and I don't know about you but I find the very entertaining."

"Oh…so why are you in my room again?"

"Cause I need a place to hid it."

"Ok…" Near said as he went back to his puzzle and Matt started shoving the chocolate under Near's bed.

"You know he's going to kill you right?" Near said not looking up from his puzzle

"Yeah probably but not until he finds his chocolate cause he'll be to low on suger to catch me."

"Whatever you say. It's your life"

"Yup well see you later. Oh and don't tell Mello that his chocolate is here." Matt said as he walked out on the door and closed it behind him. Near finished his puzzle and glanced down at the garbage bag peeking out from under his bed. 'One bit won't hurt' Near thought as he pulled out one bar and slowly opened it. He broke off a piece and took a bite of it.

"Yum no wonder Mello loves chocolate so much." Near said to himself as he took another piece. When he finished the bar he stated on his puzzle again. He put two pieces together and glanced at the bag again.

"One more won't hurt" he said as he reached down a grabbed another chocolate bar and before he knew it he had eaten 5 chocolate bars total. He went back to his puzzle and found his hand was shaking

"MATT WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CHOCOLATE YOU BASTARD!!" Near jumped at the sudden outburst that came through the wall and dropped his puzzle piece. He stood up and went to the door but stopped halfway when he passed his mirror and saw that he chocolate on his white shirt. Now he wanted another chocolate bar.

So he turned around forgetting about Mello and Matt and had another 4 chocolate bars. Now by this time Near was tapping his feet and snapping his fingers doing anything to be able to move. He picked up another chocolate bar ate it then picked some more up and ate them. He had now lost count of how many chocolate he had had. But everything seemed to be in slow motion. He ran a few laps around his room.

* * *

Mello and Matt stood outside they had be kicked outside from Roger cause of Mello's yelling but Matt didn't care he was enjoying watching Mello to much. Mello on the other hand was not enjoying himself at all.

"OK THIS IS NOT COOL MATT WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE!!"

"I don't know I don't have it"

"I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING WITH IT!!" Mello yelled as he tried to jump at Matt. but, Matt just stepped aside and Mello land in the grass face first. Mello just stayed on the ground whimpering and banging his head off the ground. Matt smirked

"Have you tried looking for it?"

"YES I HAVE TRIED FUCKING LOOKING FOR IT"

"Did you find it?"

"DOSEN'T LOOK LIKE I FUCKING FOUND IT?"

"No" Matt said with a smirked as Mello whined into the grass.

"Ok find this is getting pathetic. It isn't even fun anymore. Go check Near's room." Matt said not looking up from his video that he taken out a few minutes ago.

"WHAT?" Mello screamed as he jumped up and started running into the building but had to slow down because he was so low on suger.

He slowly made his way to Near's room with Matt trailing behind him. Mello opened the door expecting to find Near sitting on his bed doing a puzzle or sitting on the floor playing with blocks or something. What he did not expect was Near's room a mess with a puzzle scattered on the floor covered in chocolate and chocolate bar wrappers lying all over the floor.

"Um…Near?" Mello asked as he walked into the room

"Holy shit" Matt said as he walked into the room

"Where is he?" Matt asked putting his video game away

"DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW!?"

"Umm… no?" Matt said as Mello went farther into the room and spotted Near in the corner. Near was sitting in the corner with his knees up against his chest and was rocking back and forth staring straight ahead

"HE FUCKING ATE ALL MY CHOCOLATE!!" Mello Screeched but Matt grabbed him and dragged him out of the room

"I think we better leave him alone. I'll get you new chocolate" Matt said looking scared

"Fine" Mello said as he closed the door behind him leaving Near to let his suger level to lower.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Review!**

**love. Natalie**


End file.
